


Now, not yet

by bloodypulp



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Drabble Collection, Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodypulp/pseuds/bloodypulp
Summary: Сборник не связанных между собой драбблов по леотелло.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Now, not yet

**Author's Note:**

> У меня написана парочка драбблов, и я заметила, что, вместо того, чтобы писать свои большие фики, перечитываю и редачу эти однострочники. Так что, чтобы они больше не забивали мне мозг, выкладываю.
> 
> Наверное, по большей части будут унылые и бессюжетные и в целом сыроватые.
> 
> Ах да, все они в той или иной степени ООСны в зависимости от того, но каноничные братья и друг с другом бы не ебались, так ведь?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лео размышляет о взаимоотношениях с Донни.

Лео оторвался от губ напротив и заглянул в чужие полуприкрытые глаза. Зрачки расширены, расплавленная похоть плещется в глубине. Однако Лео видел куда больше — еще глубже, там, где никому не позволено кроме него, за завесой страсти, скрывались щенячья привязанность, преданность, восхищение. Обожание. Любовь.

Невольно мелькает в голове мысль — а выглядит ли он так же, может ли Донни увидеть тот же отклик в его собственных глазах.

Лео всегда больше волновало, как выглядит он, что думают о нем другие, восхищаются ли им. Достаточно ли он хорош и даже больше. Черт, он был фейсменом команды, несмотря на свое дурачество, он был лучше своих братьев во многом: он был ловким, смешным, обворожительным и просто красавчиком, с легкостью читал людей (йокаев, мутантов, без разницы), играюче манипулировал ими и отлично дрался. Безусловно, Раф был сильнее, Донни зануднее, а Майки артистичнее, но в целом Лео был наиболее сбалансирован из их четверки. И если дело касалось многоплановых состязаний (а жизнь именно такое из себя и представляла), Лео всегда выходил победителем.

Не подумайте, он любил своих братьев, но он любил и себя тоже. Иногда возможно даже чуточку больше, чем их.

Будь его воля, он бы купался в обожании и признании, он мог бы часами слушать, как декларируют его имя, комплименты были музыкой для его ушей.

Однако сейчас ему хотелось другого. Хотя он любил, когда им восторгаются, буквально питался этим, именно сейчас он ненавидел себя за это.

Он боялся. Боялся, что он не может любить по-настоящему. Сильно, всепоглощающе. Как это описывается в книжках, показывается в дурацких романтических фильмах, которые Раф так любит посматривать втайне от них.

Он чувствовал себя сломанным.

Вот сейчас он мог сказать Дону сделать что-то, что он точно отказался бы делать при обычных обстоятельствах. В разумных пределах, конечно. И брат бы его послушался.

Лео далеко не уверен, что сделал бы то же самое в ответ.

То есть понятное дело, что Лео был в принципе более безрассудным, чем братья. Хотя на самом деле он просто лучше мог стратегически продумать все обстоятельства и понадеяться на удачу. Да и в принципе Лео изначально был готов на многое, он любил испытывать новые ощущения, но он бы никогда не вышел за пределы своего комфорта.

Конечно, Донни никогда не говорил ему об этом напрямую, но это было видно в его взглядах, жестах, повадках. Черт, он же уже даже попробовал попросить Дона кое о чем. И он ему не отказал. И сделал. 

Лео не мог представить, что сам согласился бы на такое.

И Донни не просил ничего взамен.

Такая власть, она пугает и будоражит одновременно.

На самом деле Лео боялся, что однажды попросит чего-то ужасного.

И Лео хотел, правда хотел, любить в ответ так же сильно, как это делал Донни. 

Лео пробегает взглядом по телу, расположившемуся под ним. Он мог признать, что Донни горяч, с его мускулистыми руками, сильными пальцами, длинными ногами (серьезно, они были длиннее, чем у него, Лео! А он считал свои ноги достойными поклонения), мягкими, но в то же время упругими, бедрами. 

Ему безумно нравилось то, что между ними. Секс, это весело, это приятно. 

Однако он не может отделаться от ощущения, что ему дают больше, чем он дает в ответ.

Он чувствует, как руки, подрагивая, проходятся по его бедрам, губы целуют шею.

Он осознает: он лишь позволяет себя любить.

И это осознание бьет набатом в его голове.

Донни, судя по всему, чувствует его напряжение, останавливается. Отстраняется и пытается заглянуть брату в глаза.

— Лео? Всё в порядке?

Лео вздрагивает. 

Он не понимает, что с ним не так, почему он такой. Ему хочется кричать, выть от своей бесчувственности, как бы парадоксально это не звучало. Но он понимает, что брату это не нужно, он не поймет, ему будет больно и он примет всё на свой счет.

Поэтому Лео набрасывается на Дона, впивается в его губы, заваливает на матрас. Тот ахает от неожиданности, но Лео не дает ему ни секунды опомнится, прижимает к кровати, тянется руками к заднице.

Дону совершенно не нужно знать, что творится в его голове.

И до тех пор он может притвориться, что всё в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo may or may not be a narcissistic drama queen.


End file.
